ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
January 2021
January 2021 During the month of January, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches and 2 FA Cup fixtures. They ended the month 1st in the League and eliminated in the fourth round of the FA Cup. FA Cup: Round 3 Leicester City Post-match Interview "Here comes revenge! What a show! Granted, it didn't start well, but what a performance from Murphy (2 goals, 1 assist) and Gray (2 assists)! There's something about this kid that leads him to score braces when he gets a start. He's exceptionally talented for an 18-year old. Anyone in the right mind would snap him up and play him regularly. But we just can't do it. Which is why, after some discussion, we have decided it best for him to go out on loan. The deal was agreed a few days ago and he leaves for Feyenoord tomorrow. I know it's crazy, but we just can't drop Duffus and there's no room to fit him in elsewhere. With Seager also just as worthy of game time, I have decided to let him leave for a while, build his stock and come back to us next season. He'll become a better player for it. Back to this match. A brilliant performance, and a result we more than deserved. But now it's straight back to the league and pushing our title bid so we can lock horns with teams like Leicester every week!" EFL Championship: MD26 Millwall Post-match Interview "Ok. Where do you even start? That's the Yeovil we've been waiting for! It was always there, but today everything fell together perfectly and we humiliated Millwall. Who do you even give MOTM too? Sessi with his brace? Seager for his brace from the bench? Foster for his saves, including his save after Degerlund's error? It was a monstrous performance, and while we may not get close to that level again, teams know that we're capable of it now. So it gives us a psychological edge. As you may have caught in the news, earlier in the week we secured the young Danish midfielder Lasse Sørensen from Stoke City, beating our previous transfer record spent on Foster at £2,600,000. We had the funds built up and we identified Lasse as a player for the future. At 21-years old, he can become the mainstay at CDM if he works hard and keeps developing. He has some way to go before he'll be ready for first team action, but he came on today for the last 20 minutes and picked himself up an assist! So we'll keep working with him, give him some minutes where we can, and see how we're looking ahead of next season. Unfortunately, that's not all I have to report. A. Gafaiti has agreed to join Belgrano once his contract expires, and A. Santos has agreed to join Nastic when his contract expires. It really was a case of not enough minutes for them. But they're here with us for the rest of the season, and they can have a big part to plan in securing what we hope will become our title push." EFL Championship: MD27 Stoke City Post-match Interview "Does anyone know how he's doing it? He's nearly overtaken Duffus as the league's top scorer for crying out loud! Always in the best position to receive the ball for a strike inside of the box. What a season he's having! Despite my better judgement, I couldn't help but giving Lasse Sorensen his debut. More so because I wanted Stoke to realise what sort of player they have let go. His passing is always on point and he passes with a grace that's hard to find at his age. There's not much that can be done about the goal really. I don't think that it helped as it came minutes after Reuvers was stretchered off the pitch. It doesn't look good, but we'll have to wait to see how serious it is going to be. On the whole, today was a tough day. They pressed us hard and looked ready to inflict our first defeat of the season onto us. But it was just as good as Millwall." FA Cup: Round 4 Bolton Post-match Interview "There's no way that first goal should have stood. Lowe kicked the ball from Schram's hands. One of the refs should catch this and give the goal kick. But I don't know. It was a tough game. Bolton was one of three teams to beat us in the league last year, so no doubt that motivated them. It's a shame that we struggled in the FA Cup again, but it's OK. Next year, we're going to give it a good go push ourselves as much as we can. EFL Championship: MD28 Sheffield United Post-match Interview "I think it's safe to say that they were playing for a point. Spent most of the game parked in their own box! I think it's a big compliment that teams are resolving to this to try and beat us, but today, Gabriel Rogers came to the rescue with a deft finish after a great ball from L. Price. Into the last week of the window, fans shouldn't expect any more movement. Our business is done. We're going to take what we have, keep playing our game and see if we can win this title!" EFL Championship: MD29 Swansea City Post-match Interview "I think that was result was coming, and not through form, but from the number of matches we have played so close to another. The players are simply tired and our squad is thin. 3 games in 6 days is not healthy. But none-the-less, we played well enough and I am perfectly happy with a point. Thankfully, February is a slower month and will give us a chance to prepare properly for the games and look to take three points over each game." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Packed full of matches and transfer action, January won't be forgotten in a hurry. The highlight being the win over a full-strength Leicester City. With qualification to the Premier League the goal for the season, many will have viewed that match as a means to test our credentials. Of which, we passed with flying colours. Unfortunately, we were able to progress further as Bolton just bested us. Which might then suggest we're not quite ready after all! We also chalked up our largest victory of the season, defeating Millwall 6-1. Although the rest of the month was slower, it certainly gave the fans something to sing about! 13-points clear of Cardiff with a game in hand. You can be forgiven for thinking we've already won the thing! In came Lasse Sorensen from Stoke City. Perhaps one for the future, the Danish CDM has looked very promising in the minutes he has played so far and looks well worth the club record fee to bring him to the club! He will most likely rotate with Fane for the rest of the season as no player has played more minutes than him since arriving in 2019. There was however confirmation of A. Santos and A. Gafaiti departing the club on free transfers once their contract expires. Two great servants to the club, their role in elevating the club to its position today won't be forgotten. Now we move into February and towards the final third of the season. Up the Glovers! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month This would have been a close one had Reuvers not been injured as he was in terrific form. But for the first back-to-back award in the history of our publication, we're giving the prize to S. D'Almeida. No player is having as much of an impact right now than Sessi and he deserves all the accolades he receives!